


You think no one cares

by RosieWanKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Language, M/M, Remus struggles with Werewolf Identity, Romance, Sirius is a supportive boyfriend, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieWanKenobi/pseuds/RosieWanKenobi
Summary: This is just a little one-off to get out all my wolfstar feels:)





	You think no one cares

Remus leaned his head against the frame of the train’s open window. He let fresh, raw winds, shimmering sunlight and the blur of green forests sweep away all dark thoughts. He closed his eyes and breathed in the woody fragrance of the country air and felt the wind tossing his hair about his face.  
His right hand gently stroked Sirius’ thick, dark locks. Sirius was sprawled across the seat of the train. His head had started on Remus shoulder and as he noisily drifted off with much shifting and fidgeting and complaining that Remus’s shoulder was bony, his head had gradually slid into Remus’s lap. Sirius Black looked beautiful in sleep, even as he twitched and snorted.  
Remus had learned the hard way that Sirius was a very loud, active sleeper. Sirius had begged and in the end practically forced his way into Remus’s bed a few months before, much to the dismay of James and Peter.  
Remus then found himself waking up in the middle of the night to a loud growl, or without any blankets, or with a foot on his face. In the morning he would open his eyes warily to discover Sirius sprawled across him with the blankets bunched up at his head. Or even worse discover that he himself was sliding off the side of the bed and dragging all the blankets with him.  
They would often awake to James laughing in their faces at the awkward positions they found themselves in. Remus questioned Sirius about his dreams, wondering if they had anything to do with all the strange noises and movements, but Sirius usually couldn’t remember them.  
Remus smiled now as Sirius grunted and scratched himself. Even in sleep he sounded remarkably canine and Remus knew that must have something to do with it. He was glad there was no one else in the train carriage they occupied.  
In a moment Remus’s thoughts had plunged back into darkness. School was over. Hogwarts was far away. The world was ahead. A world full of deep prejudices and bitter hatred.  
Soon all would know what he really was.  
And what of a suitable flat and a job where they would accept him? Sirius had already been searching for a place, considering he had been living with the Potters for almost two years now. But Remus’s parents had said he could not move in with Sirius until he found a job.  
This brought back a memory from earlier in the year on the day before exams. 

* * *

Remus had been busily studying for Arithmancy behind some bushes by the lake. He was also trying to hide from Sirius who had become a major distraction from his studies. But just as he was starting to make progress Sirius burst upon him in dog form, jumping about and licking his face and trampling his books. Remus stood up angrily, wiping at his face, moving his books out of the way and saying “Padfoot, you know you’re not supposed to interrupt me while I’m studying, and I thought you were attempting to study too, considering it is the last day. Even you can’t avoid the inevitable.”  
Sirius, who was back in human form, knelt at his feet saying “Moony, please listen. This is very important. I have to ask you a very serious question.”  
Remus could not tell if he meant a Sirius question or a serious question, but crossed his arms and said “Fine spit it out and then leave me alone.”  
“First of all let’s not forget that you’re ridiculously attracted to me,” said Sirius, still kneeling and batting his long eyelashes provokingly.  
“And let’s not forget that I can snap your arm off-” Started Remus angrily. But Sirius cut him off.  
“Moony,” he began again, grasping Remus’ hands dramatically; “once school is over and we’ve found jobs,” he paused, “will you move in with me?”  
Remus blinked, his eyes becoming very large, threatening to pop out of his skull. Heedless, Sirius rushed on.  
“Of course we’ll have to look for a suitable, were-wolf proof flat, which won’t be easy. But with the help of a few good spells I’m sure we can fix up a decent place.”  
Remus still stood there blinking stupidly, staring into Sirius’ black, flashing eyes. And then he laughed, really laughed. Sirius looked a little confused and then began to smile uncertainly. Remus pulled him to his feet, grinning.  
“Yes! Yes of course Padfoot. If you’re happy to have a were-wolf for a flatmate, than I think I can handle a slobbery, self-centered and conniving canine.”  
Sirius whooped, punched the air with his fist and did his famous victory dance. Then he threw his arms around Remus and kissed him on his grinning mouth. This lasted for a while, until Remus pulled away, saying:  
“You realize I’ll have to bring all my books with me and you’ll have to bribe me with lots of tea and chocolate.”  
“Oh yes Lover. Mounds of chocolate! Barrels of tea! Walls and walls of bookshelves-“ Sirius began kissing his neck, then stopped abruptly. “As long as you realize that there will be major snogging sessions against the book shelves and some of the books might just topple off in the process.”  
Remus had never liked the idea of books toppling off book shelves, but he couldn’t think about that now. Not when Sirius’ arms were around him, and they were going to live together, and…….  
On receiving his Exam marks a few weeks later, he was not surprised to find that Arithmancy was his lowest.

* * *

Remus was jolted out of this pleasant reverie as the train screeched to a halt. Sirius still did not wake, though he too jolted with the train. It was not their stop.  
Remus watched as many muggles got off and others boarded. A few looked into their carriage but chose to sit somewhere else. The train whistled and jolted back to life again.  
Suddenly Sirius sat up abruptly and looked around blearily. “What?” He said vaguely.  
“I didn’t say anything.” Said Remus.  
“Oh Moony, it’s just you.” He snuggled back into Remus’ lap and drifted off again. Remus sighed and leaned against the window. Soon he too drifted off.

He awoke to Sirius poking his face. “Stop that.” He mumbled, pushing Sirius’ hand away and closing his eyes again.  
“But Moony,” Sirius whispered in his ear, “it’s time to get off the train.”  
Remus’ eyes flew open. “What already? Well, why didn’t you say so?” He scrambled to his feet and began lifting their bags down from the overhead carrier.  
Sirius was frowning.  
“What’s the matter?” Remus asked casually, tossing Sirius a bag.  
“You were looking very dark and brooding in your sleep just now.” He said.  
“I thought I always looked dark and brooding,” said Remus unconcernedly, hoisting a suitcase on his shoulder.  
“No, I’m the dark one,” said Sirius, stepping in front of Remus as he tried to open the carriage door. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know it must be hard going into all of this.” He gestured vaguely. “I know I don’t get everything you’re going through, but at least try me okay? I feel like a selfish bastard when I catch you looking like that and you think no one’s watching.”  
“I can’t help what I look like when I’m sleeping, Sirius.” Remus said.  
Sirius did not look satisfied with that answer. “Hey,” Remus continued, suddenly gripping Sirius’ shoulder, “I’ll let you know okay? Let’s just get out of this damn train first, shall we?”  
“Right,” said Sirius slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up his suitcase.

After they had left their belongings at the hotel and had a quick bite at a corner café, they found themselves seated in a London cabby, heading for the Ministry of Magic.  
Remus was gripping Sirius’ hand so tightly that Sirius had to warn him to stop before he cracked bone.  
“Sorry,” Remus muttered relaxing his hand, “just a little nervous.”  
“A little?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, this is...it’s the… the…” Remus ran his hand through his hair at a loss for words. Sirius waited patiently. “This will determine my future, won’t it?” Remus finally spluttered out. “I mean what if I mess up and tear my chair apart or something?”  
“As long as you don’t shake their hands, you’ll be fine.” Sirius teased.  
Remus only grimaced.  
“Fuck them Moony! And all their fucking prejudices!” Sirius suddenly spouted loudly, making the cabby driver jump and look in the rear view mirror curiously. “This is your moment. Be…Be proud of who you are!”  
Remus looked at Sirius with a mixture of admiration and doubt.  
“I mean it.” Sirius continued. “Be proud of who you are because I am. And so are your parents, and James, Lily, Dumbledore, even Peter. Look, I know this is very important to you, but don’t let them make you think that stupid words on paper will determine your future, because….because only you can do that!” Sirius eyes were blazing. He looked a little crazed after such an inspirational speech. Damn, he was so good at those! And they always made him look so damn sexy too. Not that he wasn’t sexy enough as it was.  
Remus resisted the urge to take him right then and there, as they were coming up to the street and instead just smiled ruefully and ruffled Sirius’ hair. “Thanks Padfoot. I’m glad you’re here to support me.” He kissed him quickly, because he had to do something.  
Sirius grinned, and then winked at the shocked cab driver, handing him a wad of cash as they pulled up to the curb.  
“You got a problem with my boyfriend giving me a kiss cabby?” He asked casually, but with a dark glimmer in his eye.  
“Oh no sir!” The cabby assured him, quickly averting his eyes to the fresh wad of cash in his hands.  
Remus laughed silently as they stepped out of the car, and the cabby zoomed away.  
“You just had to go all out didn’t you? Next thing I know, you’ll be telling the hotel clerk you’re sleeping with a werewolf.” Remus said.  
“You kissed me first.” Sirius argued.  
“True,” admitted Remus.  
Then his brow darkened. There was no more time for playful banter. The Ministry of Magic stood before them.  
It was time to become a registered were-wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it:) I'm still new to writing fanfiction and I'd love some feedback!


End file.
